The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for automatically generating programs, and more particularly to a method and apparatus suitable for improving productivity in generating various types of application programs.
In order to improve productivity in generating programs, there have been recently proposed various types of automatic generation of programs. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication JP-A-62-128335 has proposed economizing input work of program texts by patterning fixed or regular processes, while aiming at automatic coding and editing of patterned programs (languages). In generating an application program for business purposes for example, a daily sales report program, the relationship between inputs and outputs of a program to be developed is such that there occurs a need of posting input item information (data) into output items after the input items such as a sales slip number, a unit goods price, and the number of goods sold, have been entered or they have been edited. During developing such a program, identical terms have generally been used for both input and output items, and such an information posting process has been manually generated.
Generating a manual information posting process poses a problem of an increased amount of manual program description.